In the Black of Night
by Ironic Twist
Summary: Bella sees no magic in Valentine's Day. Even her affinity for brewing up love potions doesn't make the day seem special. Could a certain red-eyed monster make her see the light? Magical creatures abound, but this is non-canon. Canon couples. One shot. Complete. Mature.


**Disclaimer: I am not now, nor have I ever been Stephenie Meyer, much to my bank account's disappointment. I don't own Twilight. I do however, own the one shot below. Don't steal it.**

**Countdown to Valentine's Day.**  
**Rating M**  
**Prompt: Black**

**This was my entry for the Valentine's Day compilation. The entire compilation is available on breath-of-twilight's profile. This piece is a little different from what you're used to seeing from me. Please let me know your thoughts!**

**In the Black of Night**

The problem, Bella decided as she stared out the window of her shop, was that there was nothing magical about Valentine's Day. Sure, she made a fortune selling love potions, but they were no more powerful or effective on the 14th day of the second month than they were on the 14th day of any month. Or any day of any month, really. Their magic just wasn't tied to the calendar.

The irony was that while, in general, Love Potions didn't work better on Valentine's Day than they did on any other day, Bella's Love Potions worked better than anyone else's did on any day. She just had a knack.

_Some talent_, Bella thought. People fell in love all over the world every day without any assistance of the potion-y kind. Tipping the scales with liquid magic was hardly necessary.

Bella shook her head and made an effort to wrench her thoughts onto a more pleasant track. Halloween. Now _there_ was a holiday! The very air crackled with magic and it seemed as if anything was possible!

The chimes that hung over the door of her shop tinkled, interrupting Bella's thoughts. She glanced up just in time to see her coven mates, Alice and Rose, sweep in. Alice flipped the open sign on the door to closed and turned, smiling devilishly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bella," she offered, her voice ringing like the chimes over the shop door had just a moment ago. Bella smiled tolerantly. She loved her coven mates, but Alice's enthusiasm for the common holidays bordered on irritating. Even Rose, who was usually more tolerant of Alice's effervescence, rolled her eyes.

Bella glanced out the window at the setting sun. "Peaceful eve," she offered Alice with a nod of her head. Alice giggled.

"I hope not!"

Rose snorted. "You would know," she reminded Alice. Just as Bella had a way with Love Potions, Alice was a noted Prognosticator. It was very hard to surprise Alice.

Tonight was the annual Creatures Ball. Bella was unusual in her distaste for the common holidays. Creatures took any opportunity to throw a party. Mundane social gatherings were tough for the magically endowed. Just a few drinks could loosen one's hard won control and before you knew it sparks were flying. Literally.

Creatures usually socialized with just one another. That way, when someone suddenly went into a trance or morphed into a hairy beast, no one batted an eye. Last year's Ball was where Alice met her intended-vampire of all things.

Both Alice and Rose were with vampires, actually. Vampires were tricky. You never knew when you'd wake up undead, or worse, dead dead, while keeping company with a vampire.

Bella stuck to tamer creatures. She'd dated Michael, a fellow witch, for a few decades. But once he started talking intentions and binding ceremonies she had to distance herself. Since then, she'd occasionally taken up with a werewolf, but it was never serious on her part, much to Jake's disappointment.

"Edward will be there tonight," Alice informed Bella in a singsong voice.

Edward Cullen. He of the wavy auburn hair, hard chiseled physique, full lips, and sharp jaw. No, the male wasn't hard on the eyes.

Even among the most fearsome of creatures, Edward Cullen had a reputation. He'd done the vigilante thing eighty, ninety years ago, just as Bella was coming into her powers. But blood lust wasn't just the providence of vampires. No, what had Bella wary was his reputation as a lady killer. Figuratively.

Edward Cullen was known to be…unparticular, for lack of a better word. He made no pretense of fidelity. He'd charmed the pants off more than his fair share of vampiresses, valkyrie, witches, houris, nymphs, sirens, succubae, and if the rumor was true, human females.

Bella may have been the only one to ever turn him down.

That didn't stop him from trying, however. That was Bella's own fault though. Her one indiscretion led him to believe she was amenable.

Last year, in the week leading up to All Hallows' Eve, Bella had attended one of the many celebrations held locally. Morgan, the proprietress of La Fey's, had had a heavier hand than usual while pouring the apple wine and Bella had been in high spirits. Edward had attended the celebration with Jasper and Emmett who had been there with Alice and Rose.

A suspicious chain of events led to Bella and Edward being left alone in a dark corner. Tipsy, Bella had leaned against the wall for support as Edward ran a long, aristocratic finger down her arm to her wrist. His gentle caress of her pulse point had been surprisingly erotic. She had gazed up at him, fascinated by the flecks of indigo in his red eyes while he loomed over her, all dark and handsome and irresistible. When he had brushed his lips against hers, Bella gasped in surprise. With the speed unique to a vampire, he had taken advantage of her open mouth, sliding his tongue over hers.

Reason had fled as Bella responded to the desirable creature before her. She had slid her arms around his neck and combed her fingers through his soft hair while kissing him back, reveling in the taste of his tongue, until, breathless, she turned her head.

Big mistake. Nothing sobered you up faster than the realization that a vampire was nuzzling your neck.

With a gasp, Bella had pushed against Edward's chest, forcing him back. He pulled away, disappointment and…hurt? in his eyes. The emotions had been quickly replaced with a smirk. Winking, Edward had melted into the crowd, leaving Bella alone and breathless.

Since then, it seemed that Edward was everywhere. It wasn't unusual for her to feel his gaze on her skin when they were in the same room. He would talk to her as the evening went on. He always found some pretense to touch her wrists. His touch was always so sensual….

"Bel-la! Oh, Bella!" Alice's voice interrupted Bella's reverie. She blinked and shook her head.

"What?"

"Where did you go?"

Bella frowned.

"Really, Bella," Rose chimed in, "what were you thinking about?"

Bella flushed guiltily. Truthfully, she was more interested in the alluring vampire than was smart for her continued good health. Even if she were the one night stand type, bedding a vampire was risky business.

Rose and Alice laughed, but mercifully dropped the subject.

"So, about tonight?"

"Yes, yes. Do your worst." Bella stood back and held her arms out to her side. Rose walked in a circle around her, wand in her hand, fist at her chin, as she considered Bella's form.

"Not much for me to do," Rose confessed. Standing before Bella, she raised her arms and chanted a quiet phrase.

A tingling started in Bella's toes and spread quickly through her body, leaving her refreshed both physically and mentally. A healthy flush tinted her cheeks and her hair looked fuller and brighter. Bella let out a contented sigh.

"You look terrific, if I do say so myself," Rose commented.

"Yes, yes…she's perfect. Now go change," Alice ordered.

Bella chuckled tolerantly. Now that she had been Revitalized, she had much more patience and understanding.

"I'll be back down in a minute," Bella assured her friends.

In her room over the shop, Bella considered her wardrobe. While the red dress was the appropriate color, it was more of a work outfit. The green was a dressy enough for the dance, but Bella wasn't sure the color was appropriate for the holiday theme.

Black it was.

True, a witch dressed in black was a bit cliché, but the dress she was contemplating was quite lovely. It had a sweetheart neckline, that displayed her "natural charms" quite nicely, and long batwing sleeves with intricate beading near the wrists. The bodice was fitted and highlighted her curves. The skirt came to midcalf. Bella pulled on silk stocking and for fun, slid her feet into her ridiculously high heeled black leather ankle boots. Despite the fact that she was covered from toe to shoulder, Bella felt sexy. She contemplated jewelry before settling on a simple black ribbon tied around her neck.

Descending back into the shop she could tell that Rose and Alice were biting their tongues so as to not comment on her appearance.

Bella pursed her lips and shook her head. With a resigned huff she said, "Go ahead, say it."

"You're gorgeous Bella! I couldn't have chosen better myself. Edward's going to be beside himself when he sees you!"

"I didn't dress like this for Edward," Bella retorted.

"Yeah, right. You've tied a ribbon around your neck like it's a present," Rose pointed out.

Bella bristled a bit at her tone, but chose not to respond.

"Let's go!" Alice insisted.

At first glance Club New Moon was just like a club a human would visit. It was dark, and the music was loud. Scantily clad women roamed the room, delivering drinks to patrons who were in various stages of inebriation. It would take careful examination for one to notice that the dim lights were faerie dancing in lanterns, that the drinks being served were being brewed behind the bar, and that the short capes worn by the servers were actually folded wings.

The three women were enjoying themselves, drinking the potent brews being offered, and dancing to a spellbinding mix of mundane and magical music.

Bella caught the look on Rose's face just a moment before she sensed a presence behind her. She frowned slightly before turning to meet a familiar set of watery blue eyes.

"Bella," Michael offered by way of greeting.

"Hello, Michael."

Bella usually avoided Michael. Witches, in general, were very sensitive to the feelings of others. When they were together, Bella often sensed that Michael's feelings for her were stronger than the ones she had for him. This imbalance continued after they'd broken up. Tonight, however, all she sensed from Michael was a fondness that reflected Bella's general feelings for him.

"Would you dance with me?"

Normally, Bella would have balked at even the slightest gesture that might encourage Michael's affections. However, it was clear to Bella that he was over his previous infatuation.

"Yes," she answered simply.

Michael settled his arms at Bella's waist, while Bella rested her hands lightly on his shoulders. They swayed to the music.

"You look well, Michael."

"Thank you. And you are as bewitching as always."

Bella offered Michael a genuine smile.

"You seem happy," Bella replied cautiously, not wanting to stir up any hard feelings.

Michael smiled in return. "I am happy, Bella. I've met someone." His calm joy at the statement lifted Bella's concern.

Bella's smiled widened. "That's wonderful. Anyone I know?"

Michael shook his head. "Her name is Jessica. She's…she's amazing."

"I'm so happy for you."

"I wanted to tell you. And thank you, really. You were right…turning me down. What I feel for Jessica is so powerful." Michael trailed off.

Bella pushed up on her toes and hugged Michael.

"I wish you every happiness, Michael. Jessica is a lucky woman."

Michael and Bella continued to talk until the music changed. After a chaste kiss on Bella's cheek, Michael walked toward the bar where he joined a petite brunette with wildly curly hair.

"So, that's over," Rose commented, approaching Bella from behind.

"It's been over for a score of years already, Rose. He just understands now."

The music cranked up to a raucous number and the three witches threw themselves into the dancing wholeheartedly.

A thought occurred to Bella. "Where are your vampires tonight?"

Alice and Rose exchanged a look. "Feeding," they finally confessed.

"They'll be here later, though. Edward, too."

"I'm not looking to start something with Edward Cullen," Bella insisted.

Alice's eyes closed briefly and she went very still. Bella and Rose closed ranks, having sat with Alice before when her second sight overtook her. Her trance only lasted a few moments. When she rejoined the here and now her eyes widened and she turned towards Bella.

"What is it, Alice?" Bella couldn't decipher the look on her friend's face.

"I…I never imagined…."

"What?"

"You…he…."

Bella felt a frisson of fear. It wasn't often that Alice was at a loss for words. "Who?"

Alice shook herself. "Jake," she replied. "He'll be here soon. He wants to talk to you. Something about his status."

Bella's fear dissolved into annoyance. Damn werewolves. They were like lapdogs sometimes, but on the other hand were constantly aware of their pack status. Sam, the old alpha of Jake's pack was well past his prime. However, wolf packs face very little danger in the modern world that would require strong leadership. Alphas hung on longer and longer with each passing generation. Jake had often complained about Sam's extended tenure.

"When will he be here?"

"Soon," Alice answered.

Bella turned to scan the doorways, therefore missing the significant looks exchanged by Alice and Rose. Alice nodded her head in answer to Rose's unasked question. Rose's eyes widened.

"Let's get another drink, Bella," Rose suggested while Alice went to find seats.

After a quick drink, the witches were back on the dance floor, Alice's vision all but forgotten. First Rose, then Alice gasped as their males engulfed them in strong arms when they arrived. Passionate kisses were exchanged. Bella smiled at her friends and started to make her way off the dance floor when she was suddenly spun around and pulled back.

"Jake!" Bella yelled at the grinning werewolf standing before her. His arms encircled her waist possessively as he began to move to the pounding beat.

At first, Bella stiffened, but Jake still moved, pulling her body in every direction as he danced.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bella."

Bella scowled at Jake's grinning face. His smile faltered for a moment but then reappeared.

"I have great news," he shouted.

"Do you now?"

"Yep! Sam went lone."

A new Alpha rose to power in a pack in only one way. In centuries past, when the wolves' enemies were many, and a strong alpha was needed, a lesser wolf could challenge the alpha for pack leadership. A fight would ensue with the winner emerging as leader of the pack.

However, in modern times wolves were not under a constant threat of extinction. When a leader became too old he would either die of natural causes or, as it seemed in this case, he would take leave of the pack, allowing another leader to rise. Bella thought the entire process barbaric. Witches venerated their elderly.

The thought of Sam, proud, powerful Sam, wandering alone in the woods for the rest of his days until finally dying ignominiously caused a lump to form in Bella's throat. Jake was unaware of her sadness. His obtuseness was one of many reasons Bella couldn't entertain the notion of a serious relationship with him.

"I'm Alpha now."

Bella forced down the lump in her throat. "Congratulations, Jake."

"Yeah, Quil and Embry both thought about challenging me, but I could take the two of them on three legs. C'mon! I feel like celebrating," he said, with a grin and waggle of his shaggy brow. "With you," he clarified, in case Bella didn't understand. He rocked his hips against Bella in a manner that left his message quite clear.

"No, Jake. I don't think that's a good idea," Bella said, pushing away from him.

"Why not? You've never complained before." He grabbed her arm and tugged her towards the edge of the dance floor.

"Jake-"

"The lady said no, pup," a menacing voice said from behind Bella.

Bella turned her head to see the dark, looming form of Edward Cullen behind her. Jake's grip slackened enough that Bella was able to pull free. She took a step back from Jake, bumping into the solid vampire behind her. Edward steadied Bella with a hand on her waist.

There was bad history between vampires and werewolves. As distasteful as it was to consider, humans were a vampire's food source. The wolves felt a need to protect humans from marauding vampires. Vampires were, understandably, aggravated by this. After all, vampires didn't try to keep the werewolves from eating what they liked.

Jake's eyes focused on Edward's hand where it rested familiarly on her waist. His eyes widened.

"You've got to be kidding me, Bella," he growled. "Seriously, you're his?"

Bella bristled. "I belong to no one but myself, Jacob Black. Something you'd be better off remembering unless you want to wake up with a horrendous case of mange one morning."

Jake scowled and opened his mouth as if to speak, but then thought better of it. His jaws snapped shut with an audible "tck." He glared at Edward once more before spinning on his heel and stomping off the dance floor. Bella glared after him.

"Your friends are waiting for you upstairs. I came to fetch you. Just in time, it seems." Edward murmured in Bella's ear.

Bella frowned at the insinuation that she needed rescuing, but instead of replying, took a deep breath and chanted a charm against agitation. She let her annoyance and aggravation drain away before turning to face the vampire.

"Please lead the way."

A smile ghosted over Edward's lips, but disappeared as quickly as it appeared. He led Bella through the crowd with a hand on the small of her back, and then stood aside to allow her to climb the stairs before him.

Alice, Rose, and their males were ensconced in a u-shaped booth with a high backed, red velvet covered seat. Various brews were scattered on the table before them. The couples were involved in quiet conversations which ceased when Bella and Edward joined them.

"Where were you?" Alice asked.

"Jake was downstairs."

At the mention of Jake's name, Alice's nose wrinkled in ill-disguised disgust.

"What were you doing with Jake?" Rose wanted to know.

"Nothing," Bella replied. In her mind their exchange had been exactly that. Nothing.

Edward snorted, bringing amused expressions to Jasper and Emmett's faces.

"If you can call dragging an unwilling woman off the dance floor nothing," he muttered.

Rose and Alice's mouths opened in horror, while Jasper and Emmett's faces turned grim.

"I was fine," Bella insisted as she slid into the booth. "Nothing I couldn't have handled."

Edward's face was dubious. Bella frowned at his expression.

"What?" she asked, daring him to say anything more.

Edward held up his hands in a warding gesture.

"Nothing," he replied with a shake of his head. "I certainly wouldn't want to wake up with a horrendous case of mange," he teased.

Emmett snorted and the tension at the table broke. Edward sat down next to Bella. She couldn't slide further into the booth, so she ended up pressed against his arm, which was uncomfortable for both of them. Bella shifted one last time. Edward opened the space between them by moving his arm along the back of the seat.

One of the faerie flitted over.

"Can I get you anything," she simpered, staring right at Edward.

"I'm good," he replied, turning to Bella. "What would you like to drink?" he asked.

"A glass of pear wine, please."

The server nodded and flitted away with one last glance at Edward.

Two hours later the six were still sitting together, enjoying the conversation and company. Alice, who was sitting next to Bella, had been bumping into her all night. Bella mentally rolled her eyes at her coven mate's weak attempt at pushing her closer to Edward.

What Alice didn't know was that Bella was already pressed against Edward from hip to ankle. Neither creature acknowledged the contact, but their closeness was having an effect on Bella. Despite Edward's cool skin, Bella was warmed by their nearness. For the last thirty minutes or so, Edward had been raising his heel off the floor rhythmically causing their calves to rub together.

This simple touch was more erotic than anything she'd ever done with Jake.

Midnight had come and gone when Alice and Jasper and Rose and Emmett decided they'd had enough fun for one evening. The four creatures slid out from the booth, leaving Bella and Edward sitting alone.

Alice turned to Bella. "Are you ready to leave?" she asked Bella.

Edward interrupted before Bella could answer.

"I can give you a ride, if you'd like to finish your drink," he offered.

"Oh, yes. That would be fine. Thank you." Bella turned to Alice. She was surprised to see unshed tears in her friend's eyes. Alarmed, she started to speak, "Alice…?"

Alice leaned across Edward and hugged her friend in a fierce embrace.

"I'm so happy for you," she whispered. Then she was gone, leaving a confused Bella staring after her.

She looked at Edward to confirm what just happened, but he just shrugged. Bella picked up her wineglass to take a sip. She heard Edward draw in a breath as she tilted her head back. She realized almost immediately that exposing her neck was tempting to the creature beside her. As the last of the wine glided over her tongue, Bella made a decision.

Why not?

As if he could sense her acquiescence, Edward moved his hand to cover hers where it rested on the table. He slid his palm along the back of her hand until it rested on her wrist.

"This is very lovely," he commented, fingering the beading on her sleeves.

First one finger, than two glided under the material and slid along the soft skin of Bella's wrist. They came to rest over her pulse point.

"Why do you always touch me there?" she asked, the huskiness of her voice betraying her arousal.

"You're so vital, so alive." He grasped her hand gently and pulled it towards his face. Bella knew that this was it. If she allowed him to do this, she'd allow him to do almost anything.

He flattened her palm against his cheek. Bella marveled at the cool perfection of skin. He inhaled deeply while running his nose along her inner wrist where the veins were visible under her pale skin.

"Edward," she whispered, her voice betraying both her desire and her nervousness.

"Come home with me. I promise you…I give you my word, you'll be safe."

Her decision already made, Bella breathed her answer, "Yes."

Edward stood immediately, offering Bella his hand. She took it as she rose. He led her through the thinning crowd and out the door to his car. Opening the door, he made sure she was settled before seeming to materialize in his own seat. Vampire speed was legendary. As he sat he looked at her.

He brought his face closer to hers, ever so slowly. Bella watched until he was too close to focus on. Her eyes fluttered closed as his lips brushed against hers. Gently, he kissed her and Bella felt desire flash through her. A quiet mewl sounded deep in her throat. Edward sat back abruptly and threw the car into drive, peeling out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

Bella barely got a glimpse of the sleek, ultramodern building Edward called home before the car zoomed into the basement garage. He shut off the car and was at her door before she could blink. He took her hand gently and led her to an elevator which shot, with amazing speed, to the top of the building.

The doors opened right into a dimly lit foyer. In a blink, Edward lifted Bella off her feet and flew through the apartment.

He carried her to a ridiculously large bed and bent over to lower her gently. He followed, pushing her up towards the pillows, while kissing her mouth, jaw and neck. She opened her eyes, desperate to catch a glimpse of his face as he moved his mouth away from hers.

The shadows were deep, the only light coming from the pale moon and stars outside the huge windows. She could see nothing of his eyes, only the planes of his face. She raised her hand to trace over his features as his hands moved to the sleeves of her dress.

He tugged gently, pulling the sleeves from her shoulders. He kissed every inch of skin he exposed. He sat back and gazed down at her. His expression was becoming clear as her eyes adjusted to the dim light. Bella was amazed that the intensity she could now see on his face matched the intensity she could feel rolling off him in waves. It was heady, being the object of such desire. Bella sat up and reached behind herself to undo the tiny buttons that held the dress closed.

Once the dress was open, it fell to her waist. "Beautiful," he murmured, lowering his head to kiss the tops of her breasts where they strained against her corset. Bella raised her hands to clasp his head to her chest. His hands went to her waist, grazing the skin there, causing goose bumps to erupt along her flesh. She shivered.

"You're cold," he said, pulling away.

"No," she insisted, pulling him back to her so she could kiss his mouth.

After a short eternity, he broke away from her mouth to kiss down her jaw, inhaling the scent of her throat and continuing until he again reached her breasts. His hands came up to cup them before he pulled the silken fabric down, exposing her to his questing mouth.

His lips closed over one hardened peak, causing her to cry out as desire stabbed through her starting a delicious ache between her legs. With his preternatural speed, Edward pulled off his own shirt allowing her hands to roam over his cool skin and hard muscle. She kissed the top of his head repeatedly as his mouth moved from one breast to the other.

She felt, more than heard, a growl in Edward's chest. His hips began a seductive rhythm against hers. Abandoning caution, she spread her legs, allowing him to settle between them and rub against her.

No longer willing to wait, Bella moved her hands to the button on his pants. When he realized what she was doing, he drew back slightly, giving her room to work. She popped the button and slid down his zipper. She brought her hands to his hips to pull his pants away, but he stopped her. Instead, he tugged lightly on the material of her dress where it bunched at her hips. She rose up accommodatingly and allowed him to pull the dress down her legs. He then feasted his eyes on her sitting in his bed in a black corset, barely there panties, silk stockings and ankle boots.

"You are enchanting," he murmured. Standing, he pushed down his pants allowing his erection to swing free.

Bella's eyes widened.

She'd heard rumors of creatures who were "magically endowed." She didn't believe the rumors. After all, she'd been with a witch and a werewolf, and neither had been particularly gifted in _that_ area.

To put it bluntly, Edward was.

Bella's heart pounded at the thought that he'd soon be sharing his *ahem* endowment with her.

Reaching down, Edward removed Bella's boots, allowing them to drop soundlessly onto the thickly carpeted floor, but left her silk stockings on. He ran his finger from her heel to her toes, and over the top of her foot before tracing around her ankle and continuing up her leg.

When he reached the lacy tops of her stockings, he stopped. Bella tensed in anticipation of his touch on her bare thigh.

Her eyes had fully adjusted to the weak light and she could see his pupils darken as he crawled between her legs until his face was before hers. He pressed his hips against her. Desire shot through Bella and she moaned loudly. She reached down and grasped his hard length.

He gasped before taking her hands in his own, threaded their fingers together and bringing their arms up near the sides of her head. He leaned his head down, so his mouth was near her ear.

"I want to be inside you when I come."

The thrill that shot through Bella at his declaration was like nothing she'd ever experienced before.

"Edward," she breathed.

He released her hands and moved down her body kissing her breasts, her belly, her hip, the lace-covered mound of flesh between her legs, her thigh, the side of her knee, her calf and ankle. Then he reversed his path, kissing up the other side of her body, until he was once again settled on top of her.

Bella felt his long, thick cock pressed against her. His hips rocked against hers. Bella strained up trying to intensify the friction. Edward's hand pressed down on her hips to slow her down.

The feel of him against her and the teasing touches along her sides and breasts made her curl her fingers, futilely trying to dig her nails into the unyielding flesh of his back. He hissed before lowering his head down to her shoulder.

"Now, Edward, now," she entreated. He didn't respond, instead running his nose from her shoulder, up her neck, to her ear and back.

Bella wasn't above begging. "Please…."

His hands disappeared from her body a moment before she felt the elastic on her panties snap with a flick of his strong finger. Grabbing his cock, he guided it to her entrance. Slowly, carefully, Edward pushed forward. The tip of him slid inside; her body stilled and then rocked up toward him. He advanced again, his hands moving to her hips.

Bella was both thrilled and surprised as her preternatural senses allowed her to become aware of the emotions emanating from the creature hovering over her. This was no casual fuck for Edward.

She gasped at the feeling of fullness, and slid her hands up to Edward's shoulders. He groaned as she reached up and touched his face. He raised his head to stare in her eyes. She nodded and gently, slowly, carefully, he pulled out and slid in again.

Bella's eyes fluttered closed at the feeling.

"Look at me. Please. I want to see you."

She forced her eyes open to be captured by his gaze. He thrust again and again, circling his hips to touch Bella just where she needed.

"Oh, Edward," she moaned.

Edward raised his torso off Bella by straightening his strong arms. She whimpered at the loss of contact until he lowered his head and captured her nipple in his mouth, sucking gently. The added sensation sped up her fast approaching orgasm. She writhed beneath him, raking her nails over his back.

His pace quickened forcing mewling cries from between her clenched teeth.

Her eyes squeezed shut as the tightened coil in her abdomen exploded and she half sat up, plastering herself to his cool, hard chest. Edward grasped her face lightly, and kissed her hard as she came apart beneath him.

He slowed down until his quick thrusts turned into long slow strokes. Spent, Bella fell back onto the bed. Edward followed, burying his face in her neck. Surprisingly, she felt no fear.

"You're beautiful. That was beautiful. You're just so damned sexy." His voice was harsh, gritty. He was holding back.

Edward's words trailed off as his thrusts became harder and more insistent. With each thrust he grunted. His face was strained. Bella wanted to relieve him of the tension he seemed to have.

Stretching up as best she could, she whispered in his ear. "You feel so good, vampire. You made me feel so good. Let go, Edward."

His hips moved impossibly faster until suddenly he cried out, "Bella! Fuck, Bella!"

His hips jerked erratically and with a final, incoherent moan, he stilled. He growled…a menacing sound deep in his chest that elicited no fear in Bella, before shifting and rolling to his side.

Bella felt bereft without his substantial weight

"That was amazing, Bella," he said, touching the backs of his fingers to her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand.

"You were amazing," she whispered.

He leaned towards her for another serious kiss. His hand trailed along her side as she slid hers over his chest. The kiss slowed, turning into sweet, closed-mouth kisses.

Edward shifted his head, kissed her cheek and whispered, "Bind me."

"What?" Bella asked, confused. He could not have just said what she thought she heard.

"You heard me. Bind me. To you." Edward lifted his head and turned it to the right, leaving his breast over his heart bare.

Binding a vampire was an ancient ritual, involving the last dregs of the vampire's own blood. During the vampiric transformation, most of a victim's blood was lost, chiefly through the sire's consumption. What little was left remained sealed inside the newborn vampire's still heart.

Binding removed this blood, a vampire's life force, from its body and gave it into the care of another. Of course, no mundane vessel could hold a vampire's blood. It had to be consumed by the one to whom the vampire was bound. The blood would live forever in the one who consumed it. Should the vessel die, the vampire would follow.

Bella was overwhelmed by his offer. "Edward?"

Edward turned to face Bella. His red eyes captured hers. "I knew the first time I spoke with you, that I was in love with you and that I would never love another."

"But it's too soon."

"No, true love only comes once to immortals, Bella. I feel incomplete without you. It's why you've seen me so much since that evening we kissed at La Fey's. I have this driving need to see you, to be near you, to protect you. Seeing you tonight with that witch and that wolf nearly drove me mad. I wanted to run across the room and rip you away from them. I wanted to take you away and hide you from the world. This compulsion to be near you is all consuming.

"I love you, Bella. I will never love another."

"But I'm mortal," she protested.

"I have no life without you, Bella. Should something happen to you I'd find a way to follow you into eternal darkness. And there's another solution." He let the thought hang between them.

Vampires could turn witches, just as they could any other mortal. However, there was an additional consequence for witches turned into vampires: they lost their magic. Bella blanched at the thought.

Edward's eyes widened, as he correctly judged the path of her thoughts. "No! No, no. Bella, I would never! I would never do to you something you didn't want. I'm content to live at your side until the end of your natural life, no matter how many moments or centuries it lasts."

"Edward, I don't think…."

"Do you never want to see me again?"

"What?"

"Right now. Tell me. If I went away, and you never saw me again, how would that make you feel?"

Bella considered what Edward said and frowned. The thought of never seeing Edward again, of never being close to him like this was unpleasant. No, it was worse than that. The thought of never seeing Edward again stirred something profoundly sad inside her.

She raised her eyes to meet his and he saw her truth in them.

"I'll always be with you," he assured her.

"But binding?"

He smiled gently at her. "The binding would be for me, love, not you. It would allow me to be away from you without being consumed with longing. It would allow me to return to your side in an instant should we be apart. However, I am a patient creature. As long as you allow me to be near you, I can wait for the binding. Wait until your feelings reflect mine."

Edward gathered Bella in his embrace. She laid her head on his chest, over his still heart. Sleep didn't come to Bella for several hours as she considered Edward's word. Edward didn't stir, holding Bella protectively all night.

When Bella woke the next morning her decision was made. She smiled to herself as she allowed her feelings for the creature who held her wash over her and fill her with delighted contentment.

Perhaps there was magic in Valentine's Day after all.

* * *

**With thanks to LibbyLou, Shasta53, Cejsmom, and DKMulder.**


End file.
